How I Met Your Mother
by LunaScamander17
Summary: How I Met Your Mother (Harry Potter Style). Harry menceritakan bagaimana dia dan Ginny bertemu kepada Albus, James dan Lily. Tapi apakah dia akan menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya? Cerita tidak akan mengikuti jalan cerita 'How I met Your Mother' namun Stylenya hampir sama. Non-Magic. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Aku nggak punya Harry Potter atau 'How I Met Your Mother'**

**Summary: How I Met Your Mother (Harry Potter Style). Harry menceritakan bagaimana dia dan Ginny bertemu kepada Albus, James dan Lily. Tapi apakah dia akan menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya? Cerita tidak akan mengikuti jalan cerita 'How I met Your Mother'. Non-Magic. **

**Warnings: Typos, Non-Magic.**

***Flashback*: **yang di** bold **adalah Flashback  
Non-Flashback: yang nggak di **bold** bukan Flasback sesungguhnya hanya sementara.

Itu penting karena aku nggak akan memakai kata *Flashback* atau *end of Flashback* lagi.

Chapter 1: Story one.

"Dad! Ayo ceritakan bagaimana kau bertemu Mom!" ujar Lily dalam bisikan.

"bagaimana kalu kalian tidur dulu?" kata Harry, tanpa memandang Lily sedikitpun.

"tapi dad, kita sudah ada diatas kasur!" kata James tak sabar.

"ok, kita mulai dengan apa kisah ini?" tanya Harry.

"Suatu Hari?" usul Lily.

"Jaman Dahulukala?" Albus.

"terlalu lama! Kenapa kau tidak mulai saja dengan caramu sendiri?!" ujar James, tangannya sudah disilangkan didada, sudah tak sabar.

"Ok.. Waktu itu... aku baru masuk sekolah baru.. dan pamanmu adalah teman pertamaku disana..

**Harry baru memulai semester barunya di sekolah barunya: Hogwarts High School. Hogwarts High sama saja dengan sekolah lainnya: Cheerleaders, Football Team, Glee Club, Mean Girls Groups, Pretty and Popular Girls, Popular Guys, Nerd Kids, Bullying, and more...**

**Harry berjalan menuju lockernya dan mengotak-atik pemutarnya sampai menemukan kode yang tepat. Saat itu Ron berjalan ke lockernya yang tepat berada di samping Harry.**

"**kau pasti murid baru!" ujar Ron, dia sudah mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat Harry.**

"**Yup." Jawab Harry singkat, dia menjabat tangan Ron. Dan kembali memegang bukunya.**

**Ron mempunyai rambut merah, yang semerah...**

"semerah daun musim gugur?" kata Albus. Semuanya melihat kearahnya.

"Semerah Bulu di tubuh Elmo?" ujar Lily.

"Semerah Mum?" kata James.

**Semerah daun musim gugur, dan juga beberapa bercak di pipi, namun yang paling mencolok selain rambutnya adalah tinggi badannya yang menjulang. Untungnya Harry masih bisa menatap tepat ke matanya, itu artinya dia cukup tinggi untuk bisa sampai se-hidung Ron.**

"**bagaimana kalau kau kuajak berkeliling?" kata Ron lagi, namun Harry tetap tidak membalasnya.**

"**uh.. apa pelajaran pertamamu?" akhirnya Ron menyerah, dan bertanya tentang hal biasa.**

"**Fisika" ujar Harry, namun dia tetap tidak menengok kebelakang, dia tetap berjalan...**

"Harry adalah type pria yang misterius..." kata Lily.

"lanjutkan" ujar James, yang melempar bantal kearah Lily.

"**akan kuantarkan..." Ron tiba-tiba terjatuh dan membuat Harry terguyur air yang datang entah dari mana...**

"Dad! Itu tidak masuk akal!" kata Albus.

"yah! Dari mana air itu? Ron sama sekali tidak memegang apapun!" kata James.

**Uh... Oh, ya dari tadi Ron memengang sebotol air yang tutupnya dibuka...**

"Dad, kau harus serius..." kata Lily dengan wajah malas.

**Dan Ron terjatuh karena... karena tas seseorang. **

**Harry yang sudah basah, berusaha untuk meneringkan bajunya lagi. dan dia meninju Ron... tunggu bukan Harry yang meninju Ron, itu Vincent Crabbe yang sedang lewat... jadi mari kita ulang kembali... Harry sedang lewat dan... berikutnya Crabbe yang berlari mengejar bola football, datang diantara Ron dan Harry, dan Ron tersandung...**

"Dad! Yang benar saja!" ujar James.

**Crabbe meninju Ron dan Harry membantu Ron berdiri.**

"**Lelucon yang menarik Ron" ujar Harry sambil tertawa kecil.**

"**terimakasih..." kata Ron.**

"dan itu awal mula mereka bertemu.." kata Harry, yang mematikan lampu kamar anak-anaknya.

"tapi itu pertemuanmu dengan Paman Ron! Aku mau tahu bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Mom!" ujar Lily yang naik ketempat tidurnya, yang ada di sebelah kiri ranjang Albus.

"besok, aku akan menceritakannya besok." Kata Harry.

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear" Harry mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Lily yang kecil.

**A/N: ide ini datang saja di kepalaku... tapi aku harus update story yang lain... jadi kemungkinan updatenya lama.. :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, just the plot.**

**A/N: ini dia Chapter kedua! Aku lagi mood update!**

**Chapter 2: Story Two.**

"Dad, kali ini kau harus benar-benar menceritakannya pada kami" kata Al, yang sudah kesempitan,karena duduk diantara James dan Lily.

"Bagaimana ya?..." Harry memamerkan cengiran lebar, membuat ketiga anaknya melempar bantal dan guling kearahnya.

**Harry dan Ron berjalan menuju kelas Fisika, setelah Harry menertawai Ron habis-habisan. **

"**Kau tahu? Kau harus melihat dirimu sendiri saat itu!"ujar Harry.**

**Tiba-tiba seorang cewek berambut kecoklatan datang menyambar lengan Ron, dan berdiri disampingnya.**

"**Won-Won!" serunya, dia kembali lagi memeluk dan mencium pipi Ron(walau mamang itu susah sekali dilakukan mengingat berapa tinggi Ron).**

"**Lavender..." **_**now Ron's Face filled with happy and disgust**_**.**

"**Kau pasti murid baru" kata Lavender "Yang belakangan ini di bicarakan gadis-gadis..." kali ini dia mengatakannya dengan pelan.**

"Dad! Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau populer!" kata Lily, tidak percaya.

"Dan kenapa Dad harus bilang?" ujar James.

"**Oh ya, aku lupa bilang, kalau kau masuk majalah sekolah seri minggu lalu" kata Ron.**

"**Dan mereka memamerkan fotomu di Covernya!"seru Lavender, memperlihatkan sebuah majalah: Hogs Weekly, yang mamerkan foto Harry, sedang menendang bola.**

"**Sejak kapan mereka punya foto ini?" tanya Harry, dia shock sekali. **

"Jelas saja dia shock, foto itu diambil saat umurku masih 13 tahun" kata Harry.

"Jelas saja begitu, kau kan dulu model..." kata Albus, sambil meniru gaya bicara ayahnya.

"tapi kairierku bermula sejak aku 15 tahun, sampai umurku 25 tahun..." kata Harry lagi.

"Dad, berhentilah berargumen dengan Albus!" seru Lily.

"**Sebagian dari sekolah lamamu, salah satunya itu..." kata Lavender "Dan mereka juga punya fotomu, saat menjadi model sebuah trade pakaian..." **

"**bukankah itu terlalu detail?" kata Seorang dari belakang mereka.**

"**Hi Neville.." kata Ron.**

"**Hal yang terbaik di sini adalah, Cafetaria..." ujar Ron, mereka ada di cafetaria dan Ron sedang bersandar disalah satu kursinya, sambil dikelilingi para Cheerleader.**

"Benarkah?" tanya James

**Tentu saja tidak.. Ron duduk di kursi paling pojok dan sedang bersantai sendiri. Sedangkan Harry menderita, harus menjawab pertanyaan para Cheerleaders.**

"Aku tidak percaya kau se-popular itu" ujar Lily.

"**Ronald!, aku sudah menyelesaikan bagianku, sekarang sebaiknya kau mngeerjakan bagianmu.." kata Seorang cewek yang menaruh beberapa Project Kimia diatas meja mereka.**

"**Hermione, tenang dulu, dikumpulnyakan masih lama..." kata Ron dengan santainya.**

"**terserah, yang jelas kau harus menyelesaikannya tepat waktu.." ujar Hermione.**

"**siapa dia?" tanya Harry.**

"**Dia Hermione Granger, dia salah satu anak Nerd yang cantik. Tapi sayangnya dia bukan Cheers. Dia ikut Glee Club bersama adik perempuanku..." ujar Ron.**

"**berapa banyak saudaramu?" tanya Harry.**

"**ada Bill, dia sudah lama lulus dan kabarnya berkerja di bank. Charlie,dia seorang dokter hewan. Percy, dia berkerja di pemerintahan. Fred dan George...**

**Ron membanyangkan Fred dan George, menakut-nakutinya dengan laba-laba buatan mereka...**

**Freddan George, mereka masih disini, dan selalu mengangguku. Aku, lalu Ginny, dia penyanyi yang hebat." Jelas Ron panjang lebar.**

"**aku penasaran dengan adikmu..." kata Harry.**

"**Kenapa kau tidak melihat ruangan paduan suara? Siapa tahu dia disana.." saran Ron.**

"**baiklah..." Harry langsung menuju Kelas Kimia.**

"aku akan menceritakan sisanya, nanti..." kata Harry "sebaiknya kalian tidur.."

"Dad, kau belum bertemu Mom..." ujar Lily.

**End of Chapter...**

**A/N: disini Harry nggak pake kacamata, mungkin bagi yang mau , Hermione pake kacamata, tolong kasi tahu ya... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**A/N: terimakasih untuk Senior ku Sky Melody. Chapter ini memang akan dikit sekali, dan mungkin aku akan/ terpaksa mengubah jalan cerita dikepalaku, ke jalan cerita temanku.(padahal yah, aku ingin ini dibuat berbeda!). atau ini yg namanya update kecepetan?**

**Chapter 3: Story Three**

"sebaiknya, kau langsung mulai" ujar Lily.

**Harry menuju kelas Kimia dengan sangat cepat. Dia bertemu seseorang yang benar-benar dia benci, Mr Snape.**

**Mr Snape adalah tetangganya yang lama, sangat lama. Snape mempunyai hunbungan dekat dengan ibunya.**

"Snape?" tanya Albus pelan "Severia Snape?"

"tepatnya itu anaknya" jawab Harry.

"**Potter! Weasley! Tepat sekali kalian datang, aku ingin kalian mengambil beberapa botol kaca kimia yang ada digudang" perintah Snape.**

**Dengan sangat terpaksa, Harry dan Ron akhirnya turun kebawah untuk mengambil botol-botol kaca. Digudang mereka melihat banyak sekali peralatan yang sudah tidak duigunakan.**

"**yang ini pasti sudah berusia sepuluh tahun" ujar Ron, sambil menunjuk sebuah kostum badut.**

"**jangan pernah mencobanya Ron!" kata Harry.**

**Tapi tetap saja, Ron mengambil kostum kepala badut itu tanpa sepengetahuan Harry, **

"Walau sebenarnya, akhirnya aku tahu tentang itu" ujar Harry.

"**Harry, kau keliahatan pantas mengenakan topeng ini..." kata Ron, menunjukan sebuah topeng.**

"**Ron itu topeng 'Phantom of the Opera'!" seru Harry "dan kurasa, ayahku yang mengenakan topeng ini dulu"**

"**hei Kalian!" seru seseorang dari luar "apa yang kalian lakukan?!" **

"**kami mencari botol-botol kaca" kata Harry.**

"**Ron? Harry? Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" ternyata orang itu Neville.**

"**Snape..." ujar Ron.**

"**kenapa kalian tidak melihat pertunjukan Ginny yang terakhir kalinya?" tanya Neville lagi.**

"**Apa! Terakhir kalinya! Jangan-jangan..." wajah Ron mulai kelihatan khawatir.**

"**dia tidak mati Ron! Ginny akan dipindahkan ke sekolah music di New York!" kata Neville.**

"**kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku?" ujar Ron.**

"Oh, ini dia... Dad akan bertemu Mum!" kata Lily.

"er..." Harry masih ragu menceritakan soal ini.

**Ron memakai kepala badut itu lagi.**

"**mau apa kau?!" tanya Neville.**

"**memberi kejutan..." kata Ron dengan suara redup "bisakah kalian menuntunku kesana?" **

**Harry dan Neville terpaksa menuntun Ron ke ruang paduan suara.**

**Ginny berambut merah dan kelihatan sangat cantik diatas panggung. Suaranya yang merdu masih dapat terdengar sampai keluar. Harry sangat takjub mendengarnya.**

**Namun, setelah Ginny menyanyikan semua lagunya, Ron terjatuh dengan berguling dari tangga. **

"**Siapa itu!" seru dua orang berambut merah dengan wajah identik. "Fred dan George" Harry menyimpanya dalam hati.**

**Ruang paduan suara jadi ribut dan tidak karuan. Apalagi Snape sudah datang menanti, di depan pintu ruangan.**

"**Potter! Weasley! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" Mr Snape berlari turun tangga.**

"**Maaf Mr Snape" Neville kabur setelah itu.**

"**kalian akan mendapat detensi..."ujar Snape.**

"itulah bagaimana aku bertemu dengan ibu kalian" kata Harry.

"kalian tidak berbicara! Kalian juga tidak berkenalan dengan jelas! Itu artinya kalian belum bertemu" kata James.

"aku akan menceritakan dengan lengkap saat sarapan" ujar Harry.

**A/N: hoho! Aku ini Evil ya! Updatenya kecepetan! :) tapi disini Harry belum ketemu Ginny secara resmi, jadi ceritanya masih panjang. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: saya tak punya apapun kecuali plot**

**Warnings: Typo, cerita gaje, masih banyak kekurangan, cara menulis yg berbeda, dll**

Chapter 4: Story 4

Saat sarapan, Lily, James dan Albus terus memandangi Harry yang sedang memakan 'Bacon'nya.

"Dad!, Dad! DAD!" Seru ketiganya.

"baiklah! Samapai dimana kemarin?" Harry berpura-pura bodoh, tidak tahu apa-apa.

"**Pada akhirnya aku keluar dari tim..." kata Ron, dia baru menceritakan bagaimana dia dikeluarkan dari tim Hokey.**

"**kenapa?" Harry, saking asiknya dia membaca, dia melupakan kalau Ron sudah menceritakan bagian itu.**

"**Aku sudah menceritakan bagian itu!" seru Ron "itu karena Malfoy!"**

"**Ok." Harry yang saking cueknya, membawa tasnya dan keluar dari cafetaria.**

"**Kau mungkin bisa merteman dengan Hermione!" ujar Ron "dia tidak peduli dengan segalanya ketika dia membaca!" **

"**oh ya? Mari Kita buktikan!" kata Harry, dia langsung menyeludup ke kelas Sains, yang tinggal Hermione yang duduk disana.**

"Dad, kau pernah bilang kalau Aunt Hermione tidak pernah menyukai Paman Ron!" kata Al.

"jadi bagaimana mereka bisa menikah?" tanya James.

"**Hi Hermione!" ujar Harry, dia memasang **_**puppy eyes**_** didepan wajah Hermione yang sedang menulis. **

"**mau apa kau?" tanya Hermione, dia mendongakan kepalanya keatas, melihat Harry lekat-lekat. "aku tahu kau, kau paasti anak baru itu!"**

"**Kau baru tahu itu setelah dia disini 1 minggu!" seru Ron "aku tidak percaya,betapa cueknya kau sampai tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar!"**

"**kenapa kau harus teriak begitu di depanku?!" tanya Hermione, dia keluar, serta Ron dan Harry mengikutinya.**

"**karena, aku tidak pernah suka denganmu!" kata Ron.**

"**kalau begitu jangan mendekatiku!"**

"**memangnya siapa yang mau berteman denganmu?!"**

"**perhatikan keadaan sekelilingmu!, mereka masih mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku!"**

"**bukankah harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu?"**

**Hermione tidak membalas, dia langsung menuju ke Choir room.**

"**bagus Ron! Aku hampir berteman dengannya!" kata Harry, yang menuju ke kelas Sejarah setelah bel berbunyi.**

"aku kan melongkapkan ceritaku ini" kata Harry.

"kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin?" kata James, dia sudah frustasi setelah lama menunggu.

**Hermione bernyanyi di ruang paduan suara yang diiringi piano.**

_**Notice me take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?**_

**Sampai dia tidak sadar kalau Harry masuk keruangan itu, menyaksikannya bernyanyi dan bermain.**

_**Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**_

_**I make believe**_  
_**That you are here**_  
_**It's the only way**_  
_**I see clear**_  
_**What have I done**_  
_**You seem to move on easy**_

**Harry menatapnya dengan takjub, memang suaranya sangat indah.**

_**And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings**__**  
**__**I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**_

_**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry**_**  
**

**Memang terlihat dari mimiknya kalau Hermione sedang bersedih.**

_**At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away**_

_**And every time I try to fly**_  
_**I fall without my wings**_  
_**I feel so small**_  
_**I guess I need you baby**_  
_**And every time I see you in my dreams**_  
_**I see your face, you're haunting me**_  
_**I guess I need you baby**__(Everytime-Britney Spears)_

"**Lagu yang bagus" kata Harry, setelah dia bertepuk tangan.**

"**Trims." Ujar Hermione, dengan senyuman yang belum pernah dilihat Harry dibibirnya**

"**Hey, aku minta maaf soal yang tadi, soal Ron" kata Harry, dia mulai sedikit menyukai Hermione.**

"Dad, kau pernah menyukai Aunt Hermione!" Seru James.

**Setelah itu mereka hanya saling bertatapan, sampai harry memulai percakapan terlebih dulu.**

"**Jadi apakah kau mau berkencan denganku?" Harry sendiri tidak percaya dia dia mengatakan hal itu!.**

"**um... boleh saja" kata Hermione, dengan senyum. "dimana?" **

"**di restoran atau Cafe pilihanmu?" kata Harry, yang bangkit dari kursinya untuk keluar dari ruangan.**

"**tentu" Hermione juga keluar dari ruangan.**

"Dad,aku tdak percaya dengan itu! Kau pernah berkencan dengan Aunt Mione?!" kata Lily .

**A/N: malah ada sedikit Harmony ya? Oh ya, lagunya bukan punyaku! Aku juga lagi mendengarkan dan menyanyikan lagu itu, jadi ku masukin aja sekalian. Oh ya, di next chapter mungkin Harry dan Hermione bakal Duet!(so sweet) klo yang mau duetnya ada, request lagunya ya! Kalau bisa lagunya yang 'Slow Pop'.**


End file.
